lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF LITHIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) (August 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which could not lead to the correct nuclear structure. For example influenced by wrong nuclear theories nuclear physicists believe that in nature there exists a structure of Li-3, that is, a structure of 3 protons without any neutron. In the “Lithium isotopes –WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “The shortest-lived known isotope of lithium is lithium-4 which decays by proton emission with a half-life of about 9.1×10−23 seconds, although the half-life of lithium-3 is yet to be determined, and is likely to be much shorter.” Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for discovering the nuclear force and structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism.(See my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Naturally occurring lithium (Li) is composed of two stable isotopes, lithium-6 and lithium-7, with the latter being far more abundant: about 92.5 percent of the atoms. Both of the natural isotopes have an unexpectedly low nuclear binding energy per nucleon (~5.3 MeV) when compared with the adjacent lighter and heavier elements, helium (~7.1 MeV) and beryllium (~6.5 MeV). The most stable radioisotope of lithium is lithium-8, which has a half-life of just 838 milliseconds. Lithium-9 has a half-life of 178 milliseconds, and lithium-11 has a half-life of about 8.6 milliseconds. All of the remaining isotopes of lithium have half-lives that are smaller than 10 nanoseconds. WHY Li-6 AND Li-7 ARE STABLE NUCLIDES After a careful analysis of the structure of atomic nuclei I discovered that the beta decay is due to the fact that in unstable nuclei there exist single pn bonds of weak horizontal bonds leading to the beta decay. For example in my papers STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF He4 AND He6 , and STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF H3 AND He3 using the diagram of the structure of the H3 one sees that it is unstable because the two neutrons make single np bonds, while the He3 is stable because the one neutron between the two protons makes two np bonds per neutron. Also in the structure of He4 we observe two bonds per neutron in which the vertical np bonds are of strong binding energy. In the following diagrams of my paper STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF Li6 AND Li5 one sees that the Li6 has a stable structure because the neutrons have two bonds per neutron, while in the unstable Li5 there exist single horizontal np bonds leading to the beta decay. ' DIAGRAMS OF Li-6 WITH S =+1 AND Li-5 WITH S =-3/2' ' Stable Lithium - 6 ' ' Unstable Lithium - 5' ' p3(+1/2)..n3 (+1/2) p2 (+1/2)' ' n2 (-1/2)..p2 (- 1/2) n2(-1/2)… p1(-1/2).. n1 (- 1/2)…p3(-1/2)' ' p1(+1/2)..n1(+1/2) ' On the other hand using the following diagram of Li-7 we see that the stability of Li-7 with S=-3/2 is due to the fact that the proton p2 of the very stable He-4 makes four pn bonds per proton which contribute to the increase of the two horizontal np bonds existing in front of p2 and behind it. They are not shown in the diagram because they make single horizontal bonds existing in front of p2 and behind it. So they are able to overcome the nn repulsions of short range and lead to the stability of Li-7. Here the p3(-1/2), the n2(-1/2) and the p2(-1/2) along with the two neutrons of negative spins ( existing in front of p2 and behind it) give S = -5/2, while thep1(+1/2) and the n1(+1/2) give S=+1 . Thus the total spin S =-3/2 of Li-7 is given by S =-5/2 +1 = -3/2. DIAGRAM OF Li-7 WITH S =-3/2 IN WHICH THE TWO NEUTRONS OF NEGATIVE SPINS ARE NOT SHOWN BECAUSE THEY MAKE SINGE np HORIZONTAL BONDS EXISTING IN FRONT OF p2 AND BEHIND IT ' p3(-1/2).. n2(-1/2)..p2 (- 1/2) ' ' p1(+1/2)..n1(+1/2) ' ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Li-9, AND Li-11 WITH S = -3/2 ' Adding two extra neutrons of opposite spins in the structure of Li-7 with S=-3/2 we get the structure of Li-9 with the same spin S =-3/2 . In the following diagram of the Li-9 with S=-3/2 you see that the protons p3 and p1 form a blank position able to receive the extra n with two np bonds. It has appositive spin and makes a strong vertical bond with p3 and a horizontal weak bond with p1. Also the p2 makes a weak horizontal bond with one neutron ( n) of negative spin which leads to the beta decay. Similarly adding 2 extra neutrons of opposite spins in the structure of Li-9 with S =-3/2 we get the same spin S =-3/2 of the structure of Li-11. Particularly one neutron of positive spin makes a horizontal bond with p1 which exists in front of the p1, while the second neutron of negative spin makes a horizontal bond with p3 which exists behind the p3. Such extra neutrons of weak single bonds lead to the bet decay. They are not shown in the diagram because they exist in front and behind the protons. ' ' ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF Li-9 WITH S =-/3/2 IN WHICH TWO NEUTRONS EXISTING IN FRONT OF p1 AND BEHIND IT ARE NOT SHOWN' ' p3(-1/2).. n2(-1/2)..p2 (- 1/2)......n ' ' n......... p1(+1/2)..n1(+1/2) ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Li-8 AND Li-10 WITH S =+2 Using the diagram of the structure of Li-6 with S =+1 we get the structure of Li-8 with S=+2 by adding the two extra neutrons n4(+1/2 )and n5(+1/2) which make single horizontal bonds with p1 and p3 respectively as shown in the following diagram of the structure of Li-8. Here there are 6 nucleons of positive spins and 2 nucleons of negative spins giving S=+2. In the case of Li-10 adding two extra neutrons of opposite spins in the structure of Li-8 one gets the same spin S =+2 as that of Li-8. Especially the p6(+1/2) makes a weak horizontal bond with p1 existing in front of the p1, while the p7(-1/2) makes a weak horizontal bond with p2 existing behind the p2. Thus, such extra neutrons are not shown because they exist in front and behind the protons. ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF Li-8 WITH S =+2' ' n5(+1/2)..p3(+1/2)..n3 (+ 1/2) ' ' n2 (-1/2)..p2 (- 1/2) ' ' n4(+1/2)..p1(+1/2)..n1(+1/2) ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts